My great love
by macrollins
Summary: When you don't forget a great love.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends. Remembering that I don't own the characters, it's just a fan-to-fan story.

Catherine was working undercover and her job was to become the best friend of her target's wife. She adopted the name "Louise," and was sitting at the bar counter waiting for Amanda, her newest friend.

Amanda came in hurriedly and sat next to Catherine.

"Hey Louise, I'm sorry for the delay," Amanda told Catherine.

Catherine smiled. "It's alright, I just arrived too."

"But I see you're already having a drink and didn't even wait for me," Amanda told her.

"I'm a little down today. And how are you? Have you made peace with your husband?" Catherine asked Amanda. She wanted to get some information.

"Yes, we made up, but he's already traveling tomorrow again. He's going to Germany this time," Amanda replied innocently.

"Again?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, he says it's work, but sometimes I think he's lying," Amanda replied.

Catherine ordered her and Amanda one more drink. "Don't think so, friend. He is a businessman after all. Enjoy the time you have with him. What time does his flight leave?"

"At 5:30 pm," Amanda replied.

"So if you want to go home now and enjoy your husband's company I won't be upset," Catherine told her.

"He's not home, and besides, I like talking to you," Amanda told Catherine and looked around them. "There are a lot of handsome men here today. I'm married, but you're free."

Catherine thought of Steve and gave her a sad smile. "No. Do you know that woman who can't forget the only love of her life? This person is me."

"Really? Well, I'm not surprised. You seem to be a romantic person just like me. Tell me more about your past with him," Amanda asked.

"No one has ever made me feel unique and special like he did. With every word, every gesture, every look, he's always been able to make me fall in love more and more. I love him so much, I can't explain that feeling."

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Amanda said.

"I just know I'm deeply and madly in love with that man, and I've done crazy things for him. But unfortunately nothing is everlasting," Catherine told Amanda.

"And why is it over, friend?"

"He broke up with me," Catherine replied.

"And you gave up that easy? No, no, no. Call this man and go after your happiness! You're a wonderful person, and I'm sure he regretted it," Amanda said.

Catherine felt bad about being there with her just to spy on her husband.

"Thank you, Amanda. You're a good friend. I don't think I deserve your friendship."

Amanda hugged her. "Don't say that, we'll be friends forever."

There was a small stage and live music. The singer asked if anyone wanted to join him in a song and Amanda accepted the invitation.

"I'll be right back, friend," she told Catherine.

"What is your name?" The singer asked.

"Amanda. And I want to dedicate this song to my friend that is here and can't forget her great love," she said and pointed to Catherine.

"Oh my God!" Catherine put her hands on her face.

"What is your friend's name?" the singer asked.

"Louise," Amanda answered.

"Well, Louise, you only forget a big love with another big love. And if you want, I'm here," he said and made Catherine even more embarrassed.

Amanda sang and in the end everyone applauded.

"Thank you!" She said and went back to Catherine.

"Amanda, you're crazy! I wanted to hide under the table in such shame," Catherine said.

"Don't be silly, Louise. The guy is handsome. Now you can choose: Your ex boyfriend or the handsome singer," Amanda said.

"You know what I think: I think you've drunk too much. It's time for you to go to your house and I to go to mine," Catherine replied.

Amanda agreed with her. "You're right. My husband must be almost home by now."

Catherine went home, picked up her phone and saw his image on the screen. She was pondering what Amanda had said. "Is Amanda right? I gave up so easily on him and condemned myself to an incomplete, unhappy and lonely future."

Steve was in the car with Quinn and they were going to a crime scene.

Steve had said something and Quinn was laughing, mocking him, when the phone rang and Steve answered it on speaker. "McGarrett."

Catherine heard Quinn's voice and sighed. She said nothing, but a sigh was enough for Steve to know it was her.

"Catherine?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Steve. I didn't know you were busy. I'm sorry," Catherine said and ended the call.

"No, Cath! Wait!" he said, but she had already hung up.

Quinn looked at him and saw how worried he was, or disappointed, she wasn't quite sure how to describe his reaction.

"I'm sorry," Quinn told him.

"It's fine, Quinn. Don't worry," Steve told her.

"She is jealous?" Quinn asked.

"No." His response was short and dry, indicating that he didn't want to talk about it.

"I shouldn't have called," Catherine thought as she looked at his picture.

Meanwhile, Steve was worried about what she was thinking. As soon as he arrived at the crime scene he called her.

"Come on Cath! Answer me!" He said in a low voice when she was slow to answer.

"Hello," she answered after several attempts.

"Hey, Cath. You ended the call without telling me what you wanted and I got worried."

"It was nothing important, Steve. It's okay," Catherine replied, but her voice was sad.

"Look, that voice you heard in the car is from Quinn, she's the new team member since Jerry left us."

"Oh, did Jerry leave the team? I liked him, even when he tricked us just to go with us to that island," Catherine replied.

"Yes, I miss him too."

The two were silent for a few seconds and then both began talking at the same time.

"I'm sorry. You can talk first, Cath," Steve said.

Catherine sighed. "I'm a little nostalgic today, I thought a lot about our past, I thought about Joe, I thought about Doris. Life is too short to live alone away from the one you love."

"That's true," Steve replied.

"And what would you say?" Catherine asked him.

Steve sighed and left aside all his pride to tell her how he felt. "I was going to say that I miss you so much."

Catherine's eyes filled with tears. "I miss you so much too.

They both fell silent for a few seconds again.

"And what do we do with that feeling?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know. To be together one of us needs to give up his job, and I can't ask you that."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because when I told you I wouldn't wait for you anymore I lost the right to ask you to give up anything in your life."

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore?" Catherine asked.

"No. I'm saying I love you so much. I loved you enough to let you go since you didn't feel happy by my side."

Catherine wept at that. "I'm not happy, Steve."

Steve was being solicited at the crime scene by Noelani, but he waved his hand for her to wait.

"I'm not happy either, Cath."

"I heard someone call you," Catherine told him as she wiped her tears.

"It's Noelani. We're at a crime scene."

"Then go work, we'll talk later," Catherine replied.

"You'll be fine?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Love you, sailor."

Steve sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Love you too."

Thanks for your review in the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later...

Quinn and Tani were in the car on their way to an investigation and were talking when Steve called Quinn to give some instructions on the case.

"Okay, have a nice day," Quinn told him at the end of the conversation.

"Tani, did you know that McGarret has a girlfriend?" Quinn asked Tani after she finished talking to Steve.

"No, I didn't. How do you know that?" Tani asked.

"I was in the car with him when she called and heard my voice. It looks like she didn't like it very much and he was a little worried."

"Well, he never talked about her to me," Tani replied.

"Her name is Catherine," Quinn said.

"Oh, no. They haven't been together in a while."

"But the love between them didn't die, I could feel it from both sides," Quinn told Tani.

Quinn received a message on the phone. "Oh my God!" Quinn laughed.

"What happened?" Tani asked.

"I got a message from McGarret. I'm going to read it to you: "When you two want to talk about my personal life, make sure you have ended the call."

"Are you serious? Did he hear everything?" Tani asked.

"Well, we don't speak ill of him or her, so it's okay," Quinn said.

"I hope so," Tani replied.

"I hope I haven't caused any problems between them," Quinn said.

"I don't think so. She's nice, but Junior knows her better than I do," Tani told Quinn.

Tani and Quinn arrived at the victim's wife's house to ask some questions. "Well, we're here. Let's go to work and put the boss's love life aside," Quinn replied.

Steve was at headquarters thinking about what Quinn had said to Tani about him and Catherine. She had said that there was still love between the two. "But is this love enough for me to forgive her? Is this love enough for her to want to come back and live with me?" Steve asked himself.

Steve was distracted, thinking about her and didn't hear Danny speak to him.

"Hey! Steve!"

"Huh?" Steve asked.

"We need to go. Why are you so distracted today?" Danny asked.

"Nothing. Let's go to work, buddy."

They went to the parking lot and Steve didn't ask for his car key. Danny saw Steve sit in the passenger seat and was intrigued.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Danny asked when he sat down next to him.

"Yes, I'm fine," Steve replied.

"If you say so," Danny retorted.

Danny was driving and stopped at the traffic lights. There was a square next to it and Steve was watching the children playing happily. A little boy waved at Steve. He smiled and responded by waving to the boy too.

" I think he likes you," Danny told Steve.

Steve sighed. "You know that feeling of missing what you never had? I miss the kids I never had. It sounds crazy, right?"

"No, it doesn't sound crazy, but let me guess: you're thinking about Catherine again."

"I'm not thinking about her again because I never really stopped thinking about her," Steve replied.

"You know what I think. I think you should forget about the past, meet someone, get married and have kids," Danny told him.

"Try to forget your great love and if you can, teach me how to do that," Steve told Danny.

"Rachel is not my great love, she once was, but she is no longer."

"Who said Rachel's name? You said it. So stop lying to yourself, Danny. When we really love a woman, we can never forget her because the marks on the heart are eternal."

"Let's change the subject?" Danny told Steve.

"Okay. It's easier to run away from the truth than to face it."


	4. Chapter 4

A month passed and Steve was thoughtful and worried. He was sitting on the couch in his office when Quinn knocked twice and she and Tani entered. "Are you coming to lunch with us?" Tani asked.

"No, Tani. Thank you. I'm not hungry," Steve replied.

"You? No hunger? Unbelievable," Quinn said to Steve.

"Go have lunch and leave me here alone," Steve told them.

"Ok," they answered and left.

He looked at the phone. "It's been a month since I was able to speak to Catherine. Where is my love? Is she thinking about me too?"

Steve heard another knock on the door and was a little annoyed. "Didn't I already tell you that I'm not hungry?" He said and turned to look at the door when it opened.

"I don't think I arrived at a good time ..." Catherine said.

"Oh, no, Catherine! I'm sorry, I thought it was Tani. You are always welcome."

Steve stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you," Catherine told him.

Steve released her, put his hands on his hips and looked at her.

"So you're not hungry? I'm hungry and I thought about inviting you to lunch," Catherine told him.

"Of course, Catherine, we can go to lunch. Now, suddenly, I'm very hungry," Steven replied.

Catherine smiled. "Okay, sailor."

"Let me change my shirt," he said and took off his shirt. He went to the office desk, opened the drawer and took out another shirt.

Catherine looked at him as he changed clothes. "It suddenly gave me a heat!" she murmured.

"Huh?" Steve asked.

"I didn't say anything," she replied.

"We can go," he told her.

Catherine left the office and Steve left right behind her. He came across two large suitcases, which were in the main hall, and remembered the day she returned to Kono and Adam's wedding and Danny asked if her suitcase was small or large.

"Can I leave the suitcases here? I'll get it when we get back from lunch," Catherine told him when she saw that he was looking at her suitcases.

"Sure, just let me put them in my office," Steve said and took her suitcases.

After storing their suitcases in the office, they were leaving headquarters and Danny was entering.

"Oh! We have a visitor and you didn't even tell me," Danny said to Steve.

"Hi, Danny. He didn't know I was coming," Catherine said.

"And where are you going?" Danny asked and Steve rolled his eyes.

"We are going to lunch. Do you want to come with us?" Catherine asked.

Steve was behind Catherine and motioned with both hands saying no to Danny.

Danny looked at Steve and then looked at Catherine and smiled. "Yes, I accept the invitation. I haven't had lunch yet and I'm hungry."

Steve, Catherine and Danny arrived at the restaurant and were looking at the menu. Steve looked to Danny annoyed, over the menu.

"What?" Danny whispered, practically just moving his mouth and Catherine didn't notice.

"I already chose, what about you two?" Catherine asked.

"Not yet," Steve and Danny replied.

After a few minutes they placed the order and were waiting for the waiter to serve them.

"So, Catherine? How long do you intend to stay?" Danny asked.

"I still don't know, Danny."

"Do you have a new mission in mind?" Danny asked.

"No," Catherine replied.

"Are you dating?" Danny asked.

"What is this, Danny? We came here for lunch and not for an interrogation," Steve said.

"It's okay, Steve. I don't mind answering," Catherine said and then looked at Danny. "No, Danny. I'm not dating right now. What about you?"

"No, I'm not dating anyone at the moment either. Only Steve has been lucky," Danny said and Catherine looked down.

"I'm not dating anyone, Danny. Stop talking nonsense."

"What about the girls you went out with?" Danny asked.

"It was just a few random encounters," Steve replied.

"Will you excuse me? I need to go to the toilet," Catherine said and stood up.

"See what you did? She's upset," Steve told Danny.

"We need to know why she came back, Steve."

"Us? Catherine is my business, Danny. Don't meddle in my life!" Steve said.

Catherine returned with a sad face.

"About your question, Danny, I don't know how long I'm going to be here in Hawaii, but I'm in no hurry. I left my job, I'm currently unemployed," Catherine said.

"Really? But why did you leave work?" Danny asked.

"Private reasons," Catherine replied.

The waiter brought the food and the conversation was interrupted. Steve was just finishing his lunch when his phone rang.

"Damn it! It's the governor," Steve told Catherine and Danny.

"McGarret!" He said while taking the call. Catherine and Danny looked at him curiously.

"I'm on my way," Steve said and ended the call.

"Did something serious happen, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"No, Cath. She was asking me to a meeting. I need to go."

"Okay," Catherine replied.

"Danny, can you take Catherine to headquarters? She needs to get the suitcases from my office."

"Of course, Steve. I'll take her," Danny replied.

"Cath, you can wait for me at headquarters and then we'll go home," Steve said.

"I'm going to stay in a hotel, Steve," Catherine told him.

"We'll work it out after I get back," Steve stood up, kissed her forehead and left.

"Now it's just us, Danny. Are we going to order dessert?" Catherine asked.

"Good idea, Catherine. A dessert to celebrate the fact that I didn't have to go to that meeting with Steve."

Catherine smiled and called the waiter.

In the late afternoon, Steve returned to Headquarters, but didn't find Catherine or her suitcases there. He went to Danny's office and asked about her.

"She took a cab and went to a hotel, Steve."

"Why didn't you take her to the hotel, Danny?"

"She said I didn't have to," Danny replied.

Steve tried to speak to her, but she didn't answer his calls.

"This is your fault, Danny. You told her that I was having dates."

"Let me work, Steve," Danny told him.

Steve went home and kept trying to talk to Catherine. It was10 p.m. when she answered his call.

"Hi, Cath. I've been trying to reach you for hours."

"Sorry, Steve. I was so tired that I got to the hotel and slept."

"Are you at the hotel now?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but precisely at the hotel bar." Catherine gave him the name of the hotel and he went there.

"Hey," he said when he sat down next to her.

"Hey. How was the meeting?"

"Boring," Steve replied.

Catherine smiled, but looked sad.

"Cath, listen, don't pay attention to what Danny said. I don't have anyone, it was just a few casual encounters and ..."

"It's okay, Steve," she said, and interrupted him.

"You look upset," Steve said.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't care that you were having dates, but that's not what is making me sad."

"So what is it?" Steve asked.

"I was working on a case, and my cover was to become friends with my target's wife. Amanda was very nice and it was a sincere friendship on her part and I also really enjoyed talking to her. She heard my outburst many times and I really liked her, "Catherine said.

"And what happened to her?" Steve asked.

"She never traveled with him, but the day we set up the operation she was with him. He resisted arrest and used her as a human shield. It was very sad, Steve. She was young, she had her whole life ahead of her and she wasn't involved in her husband's crimes. I feel very guilty. "

Steve wiped away her tears with his finger. "It's not your fault. It was your job."

"I don't want this job anymore," Catherine told him.

"Come here," Steve pulled her into a hug.

Catherine hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Stay, Cath," he said very quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't go away anymore. Stay here with me."

"Do you really want me back after all?" Catherine asked.

Steve kissed her long and then looked her in the eye. There was no need for words, it was all in the eyes, the lips and the comfort of a hug, but he wanted her to hear. "Yes, I want you back. You are my great love."

Catherine hugged him stronger. "You are also my only, great and true love."

End.


End file.
